


Back In Time

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Dean tells Mary not to wake up on the day Sam is fed Demon Blood. But Dean finds out that the way things could have been weren't as good as he thought





	Back In Time

A scream tore sharply through the room, waking Dean with a jolt. Dean sat up while he rubbed his eyes, he raced to where the sound of the shrill scream came from. He ended up in Sam's room. Dean saw a tall man hovering over his younger brother. The man quickly noticed that he wasn't alone and sent Dean crashing into the wall. With a thud Dean hit the floor and groaned. Dean stood up and staggered backwards, he looked to his left and saw a gun that had been tossed onto the floor. He dove for the gun while the man made a small cut on his wrist, he watched the crimson blood emerge from the wound. The man let out a laugh before a gunshot was heard. Dean stood at the corner of the room with the gun in his hand. The man turned around to face his opponent and smiled, his teeth a light shade of yellow that matched his eyes. He hovered his wrist above Sam's mouth, Dean shot at the mans arm, causing him to scream in pain. The man growled and disappeared into thin air. 

Dean rushed over to Sam and saw that no blood had dripped down into his mouth. Dean picked up his baby brother and held him as he cried. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as tears formed in his eyes, he opened them when he heard desperate gasps for air coming from above his head. Dean gingerly looked up and saw his mother stuck to the celling. She had a wound on her stomach which was causing blood to drip down into the floor.

"Mom...?!" Dean felt a tear fall down his cheek as he saw his struggling mother. 

"D-Dean-" Mary struggled to breathe as she attempted to reach out for Dean. Mary let out a shrill scream as her entire body burst into flames, the fire burning through her skin. 

"No!" Dean crouched on the floor as he held Sam close to him. The fire had begun to spread throughout the house. The air filled with thick smoke, Dean coughed as he had trouble breathing. He ran out of the house and fell onto his knees on the front lawn. Dean looked down at Sam and cradled him.

"It's okay Sammy....shh-" Dean wiped his tears away. "I'll fix this, I will." Dean sobbed, holding Sam close against his chest. 

...

Dean woke up in a cold sweat as he realized he was back in the Bunker. Dean wiped the tears from his eyes as he remembered what his dream was about. He had fallen off the bed in his sleep causing his muscles to ache. Dean stood up and rubbed his eyes with his shaky hands. He tossed the blanket back onto the bed as he slowly made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen. Dean combed his fingers through his hair as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked over and saw Sam sitting at the table with his laptop opened in front of him. Sam narrowed his eyes as he read the material on his computer. Dean sat in front of him and studied his movements. 

"Dean," Sam looked up from his laptop and sighed. "How long are you going to let this go on for until you decide to talk to me about it?" 

Dean glared at his brother "Until it stops" he took a sip of his coffee. 

"Just talk to me Dean, you can't keep it in forever" Sam gave Dean a soft expression as he noticed the pain and frustration on Dean's face. 

Dean sighed and looked at the floor. He waited for Sam to say something, anything. But Sam kept quiet. Dean looked up at his brother and opened his mouth briefly to speak, only to close it seconds after. 

Later that night

Dean tightly gripped the sharp blade he held in his hand as he walked through the bunker's hallways. He stopped at his room when he heard a small noise. He leant against the wall and braced himself for what lied in his room. He swiftly kicked the door open and swung at the unknown. Something grabbed his wrist and forced him to let go of his weapon. It kicked the weapon across his room and looked down at Dean. Standing there before him, was a Demon. She checked Dean for any other weapons he had and let go of him. She stood back and crossed her arms. 

"What the hell are you doing-" 

"I'm here to make a deal with you Dean Winchester." She stood there with her arms at her sides. She watched Dean stand back up and narrow his eyes. 

"Sorry I don't do that kind of stuff lady." Dean rolled his eyes at the Demon. 

"Oh so I see you're not interested in a better future then, I could give potentially give you and Sam a better life, I just need a little something from you...later." She paced around the room and smiled devilishly when she saw Dean's mood change. 

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that? Hm..?" Dean glared at her with a cold look on his face. 

"I send you back in time to where it all began. But, you get one chance to change what happened. One. If you fail, too bad. I get your soul anyway, even if you do succeed." The demon crossed her arms and looked over at Dean. Dean looked down at the floor once more. He curled his fingers into a fist and left his arms to dangle at his sides. 

"Once in a lifetime opportunity Dea-" 

"I'll do it."

...

Dean stood at the doorstep of his old home in Lawrence, Kansas. He fiddled with his leather coat while he calmed his shaky body. Dean had no idea what to say, he only knew he had to do it now. He rung the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened and Mary stood there in jeans and a baggy shirt. Her curly blonde hair blew in the wind as she studied Deans face. 

Dean clenched his jaw before he spoke "Is this the residence of John and Mary Winchester?" 

"Yes it is...why do you ask?" Mary narrowed her eyes at Dean. 

"I'm an old friend of John's, I believe I helped him out with choosing his car." 

"What, that old piece of junk? You helped him with that?" Mary let out a small laugh as the two of them looked over at the car. Dean smiled at his Impala then returned his gaze back to Mary and gave her a small smile. "Why don't you come in...uh-" 

"Dean." Dean smiled at Mary as she opened the door wider for him to enter. Dean walked in and looked around. It was exactly as he remembered it. Dean looked over at Mary and noticed that she had a large bump on her stomach. She was pregnant. 

"You think of any names yet?" Dean looked down at Mary's belly and smiled. She smiled back and placed her hands on her stomach. 

"I was thinking of naming him after my father, Samuel." Mary walked over to the couch and sat down. She motioned for Dean to sit and he did. 

"That's a great name, I think it'll suit him.." Dean fidgeted with his fingers. His attention turned to the door when he saw his father walk in. Dean felt his stomach turn as he became nervous. 

"Who's the visiter honey?" John hung up his jacket and walked into the living room.

"He's an old friend of yours, you don't remember him?" Mary raised her eyebrows at her husband as she waited for a response. 

"I've never seen this man in my entire life...-" An alarm went off in Dean's head as he stood up and faced John. Mary had ran over to the phone while John walked towards Dean. "Who the hell are you?!" John threw a punch at Dean and hit him square in the jaw. Dean retaliated and grabbed John's wrist. Mary had already dialled 911, she was giving the police their address. 

While Dean was distracted John punched Dean in the stomach causing Dean to stumble over. John started to drag Dean out of the house. 

"Mary! On November 2nd 1983, don't check on Sammy! Please- stay in bed!" Dean yelled at Mary while he was begging dragged out of the house, John punched Dean's mouth causing blood to form on his lips. Tears were streaming down his face as the loud sound of sirens tore through the air. Dean closed his eyes as he heard a voice in his ear. 

"Time's up, Winchester" 

...

Dean woke up on the floor in the Bunker. He immediately stood up and cursed under his breath.

"Son of a Bitch.." Dean started towards Sam's room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the room was empty. 

"Sammy?!" Dean searched through the bunker for his brother. He found nothing. No traces of Sam ever being here. Dean took out his phone and looked at his messages. There were a few from some unknown women, Dean rolled his eyes and finally found a message from Sam that was last sent in 2005. Dean clenched his jaw shut and took out his laptop and began to research. 

It took Dean weeks to find where his brother was. Sam had been living in a large city with his wife, Jessica Moore. When Dean finally got an address, he quickly packed his things for a road trip. 

Dean arrived in the city 5 days later. Baby was filled with fast food containers and wrappers, the car smelled like grease. Dean had booked a room at a crappy motel. Once Dean checked into the motel, he took a shower. Once he had a fresh pair of clothes on, and his hair was dry, he was ready to see Sam. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and drove to Sam's house. 

...

Dean knocked on the door and waited for Sam. Dean smiled as he opened the door. Sam looked shocked to see Dean, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sam didn't expect to see Dean again after he left. Sam had stayed in school and gotten a job as a lawyer, while Dean did the Family Business. Sam finally spoke.  

"Dude what are you doing here...we haven't talked in years.." 

Dean's smile then faded into a look of regret.


End file.
